


Girl with the Electric Heart

by Insomnia_in_Portland



Series: Fragments of an Unfinished Epic [1]
Category: Magic School Bus, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Doesn't Like Her Supervillains, Darcy is Undercover, Gen, Inspired by the FYDL February Challenge, Interdimensional Travel, Ms. Frizzle tolerates no nonsense, Superhero!Intern, Supervillain!Bucky, Supervillain!Jane, The Author Regrets Everything, There will be VIOLENCE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_in_Portland/pseuds/Insomnia_in_Portland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two visitors from an alternate universe appear in the Tower.  Their mission: seek out a missing hero from their world and bring her back home.  The Avengers are willing to help.</p><p>They just never imagined said hero has been living under their noses the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with the Electric Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiefae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiefae/gifts).



> I offer this explanation for the nonsense you are about to read.
> 
> While perusing the ShieldShock section, I noticed there were tags for some February challenge from the FYDL Tumblr. I decided to take a look and read through the prompt. I noticed that a Superhero AU was listed. I thought of posting something for it, but found it wasn't coming together easily. Yet the idea has remained with me. Alas, I confess this will be utterly ridiculous, especially considering this will be part of a larger 'verse that will include three other ladies from three separate shows.
> 
> PS: Dear, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I couldn't get either the Grey Lady or the Ghost Fox up first.

She called herself Val. She was a petite woman with the most spectacular mane of hair Darcy had ever seen. It was a riotous cascade of coppery curls that fell just past her shoulders. They glinted impishly beneath the harsh fluorescent light. Delighted eyes peered out from a face caressed by age, but left in relative peace. Val’s lips quirked up as she surveyed the astonished group before her. Darcy studied her attire. She wore a magnificently yellow jacket, rainbow skirt, matching tights, and neon-pink cowboy boots. (Darcy swore Tony turned green at the sight of that pink hue.) It was an ensemble that screamed “ECCENTRIC AHOY!”

Given what she had experienced, Darcy did not bat an eyelash at Val’s tale. She claimed, in a joyous voice, that she was a visitor from an alternate universe. Jane, Bruce, and Tony looked both stunned and increasingly excited by the idea of alternate universes being an actual thing. Apparently, battling aliens made them more susceptible to believe such things. Darcy resisted the urge to tell them that, yes, alternate universes were real. She would know as she was from one. Thoughts of her Team SCIENCE! floated through her mind as Val remembered her younger companion

“You’ll have to forgive him,” said Val genially , “he gets sick whenever we dimension-hop.”

Her companion emerged from a nearby hallway, downing a bottle of water. Seeing the curious eyes, he quickly tossed the bottle behind him. Val beckoned him over. He obeyed, expression pallid. She seized his arm and yanked him close. This put him in Darcy’s line of sight. It took her brain a moment to realize who he was. When recognition hit, she was grateful she was near a chair. She carefully sat down, thanking Thor that everyone was too busy fawning over the new arrivals to notice her sudden shock. 

The man was named Carlos. He was tall thirtysomething with wavy raven locks and brilliant onyx eyes. He wore a simple blue jacket, white shirt, khakis, and red sneakers. He surveyed the crowd with unusual care. Darcy noticed Natasha’s gaze sweeping slowly over his lithe physique. Appreciation bubbled in her eyes. Darcy could not blame her. Carlos definitely fell into the ‘Latin Stud’ category. Yet, as far Darcy knew, he was still hung-up on his ex-wife. (She thanked Thor again for the fact Dorothy Ann was not here. There was only so much SCIENCE! she could handle.) Speaking of SCIENCE!…

She studied Val carefully. The woman was busy regaling everyone with some tale involving clams. Her voice was melodic kindness, washing over everyone with unbridled warmth. If Darcy’s realization was correct, this eccentric Val was her brilliant Director Frizzle. Darcy had never met the director of BUS personally, but knew of her reputation. She terrified every world leader. Exceptional and possibly insane, Director Frizzle cared little about political protocol and niceties. Her concern was the safety of the world. Her allies were varied; Darcy was once one. BUS had come to her aid during multiple battles. 

A hand in her face disrupted her thoughts. Startled, she glanced up to find an amused Jane staring down at her.

“What?” she asked.

Jane sighed. Stepping aside, she turned back to Val. “This is my assistant-slash-mother hen-slash-friend, Darcy Lewis.”

Neither acted like anything was amiss when they strode over to see her. It was only when they looked at her that their masks nearly cracked. It confirmed her suspicions. Four eyes went wide. Val gaped, shock stilling her tongue. It was Carlos who recovered first. He plastered a grin on his face and held out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, gorgeous.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, but took the hand. “Likewise, handsome.”

Val finally recovered. “It is a definite pleasure, Miss.” Her gaze turned appraising. “I must say, the resemblance is striking.”

Darcy played dumb. “What resemblance?”

Val shrugged. “Oh, it’s nothing major. It’s just you like someone famous in our world.”

“Really!” boomed Thor, “who?”

“The daughter of a famous politician,” answered Val, never taking her eyes of Darcy. “Indeed, the resemblance is striking.”

Darcy refused to squirm. She stared back at Val, daring her to reveal more. Val’s eyes narrowed. Neither felt Carlos’ curious gaze bouncing between them. Fortunately for Darcy, neither did the others. She was grateful she was low on the totem pole as no one bothered continuing that line of inquiry. If they did, it only lead to Tony’s early demise from shock. He would never handle knowing he was her father in her home world.

“Are you up for telling us why you’re here?” asked Tony suddenly. Darcy silently blessed him for interrupting her staring contest with Val.

“Certainly!” exclaimed Val, spinning around. “We’ll be happy to explain everything.” She turned to Carlos. “Do you have the cube?”

Carlos patted his right jacket pocket. “First thing I checked when I rushed to the bathroom.”

“Excellent!” Val clapped her hands and spun back round. “We’ll need your most secure room. It has to be one capable of withstanding outside intrusion.”

“We can use the penthouse office,” said Tony. “JARVIS, engage all secrecy protocols for the penthouse!”

“Engaging as we speak, sir.”

It was testament to BUS tech that neither visitor looked surprised. Val and Carlos looked up and smiled. It was this action, though, that surprised the rest as they were filing out of the room. 

“You have AIs in your world?” asked Steve.

“Oh yeah,” said Carlos. “There’s one company that developed some very advanced AI tech in our world. We actually use two in our work.”

Tony’s intrigued response was lost to Darcy. She was too busy wondering what to do. Val’s calculating look hinted that she knew Darcy was hiding something. If her reputation as Director was accurate, Darcy expected nothing less than a full, subtle assault on her identity. She just hoped Val was as good about leaving the Avengers out of her business. She had no desire to explain who she really was.

Glancing up, she found herself alone in the room. She sighed in relief. Her status was indeed low if no one bothered to see if she was with them. Considering JARVIS was silent, she figured her presence was unwanted. This was Avengers business. They could deal with whatever her world did wrong. She was going to go to her room and watch her telenovelas. Her secret was safe for the time being.

After all, who would believe the intern was an ex-superhero?


End file.
